Jounery through the darkness
by AgentBloodRayne
Summary: “You lied to me! You never loved me! You are in love with that…that wench! But she will die now!” >> ^Chapter 2 is up^
1. Welcome back Dream Team

****

Note to Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! But please DO enjoy the fic! 

****

Word Coding:

'Thoughts'

"**Speaking**_"_

****

Everything else

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master, what will you have me do, then? I have longed to kill him for you, but you do not allow me to. What can I do?"

"Alarcon, do not disobey my order or you shall suffer!" A shadow hissed. "Be off with you man! And do NOT disappoint me again!"

"Yes master!" The frightened man replied and scurried off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione Granger sighed. She stretched her arms to their full length before throwing the covers off her bed. Rich midnight blue met pearly white. Hermione's covers were balled on the carpeted floor, the colors reflecting off the pale moonbeams that protruded through the window. She yawned loudly, most unladylike in most terms, but she didn't care. Her eyebrows knitted together when she noticed the window slightly ajar. With an annoyed sigh, she stomped over to the window and slammed it shut. She was absolutely sure that she'd closed it earlier that night, but somehow, she knew there was something off about the way it had been opened. She took a few moments to inspect the precise way it had been lifted. After a mere two minutes of observation, Hermione gave up and returned to her bed. She pulled the covers from the floor to cover herself once more. She let out another yawn, small and quiet, and fell into a dreamless slumber. She needed to get sleep before she went to the burrow for the remainder of summer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunlight flowed through the bedroom windows of her room. Ginny Weasley smiled brightly at her reflection in the mirror parallel to her bed. She fell back on her pillow, hoping to receive some more sleep, but a loud boom echoed through the halls of the burrow. Ginny cursed silently under her breath. She could always count of Fred and George to create havoc all over their house. 'There goes my hope for sleep.' Ginny threw the covers off and fled her room to the kitchen. Once entered, Ginny spotted her mother, Molly Weasley, sitting at the table with a cup of steaming liquid. She smiled at her mother before taking a seat. "Good morning, mum." 

"Good morning Ginny. Have you seen your brother?" Molly asked.

"Which one? Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie or Ron?" Ginny placed her toast on the table. 

"Ron." Molly answered. "Bill, Percy and Charlie have been gone a while now, you know that."

"My apologies, but no. I haven't seen Ron since Harry came in yesterday. I suppose they are out by the garden." Ginny pointed numbly to the backyard. "Should I go fetch them?"

"Yes. Tell them that Hermione will be arriving today." Mrs. Weasley announced to her daughter. 

Ginny nodded and walked out. She had gone no father then the back porch when she heard shouting and yelling. She looked up in time to see Ron shoot by on his broomstick followed by Harry, Fred, and George. She decided to watch, briefly, the affair that was taking place at the present moment, with enjoyment. She was laughing merrily as George knocked Ron off his broom and Harry ALMOST caught him. Once they were finished, Ginny applauded wildly. She strolled over to Ron, who was lying flat on his back, to help him up. "You ok there, Ron?" Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." Ron reached for Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Oiy, where are Fred and George? I saw them just a moment ago!" Ginny scanned the area for a glimpse of her other brothers. "Well, where did they go?"

"Over here, Gin!" Fred and George called out from where they were helping Harry out from a tree. "Good' ole Harry here got stuck in a tree 'cause he was laughing at Ron!"

"Smooth move, Harry!" Ginny laughed merrily.

"Thanks Gin!" Harry smiled abashedly. 

"Well, I'll get right to it. The reason I came to find you guys is simple. Hermione is coming over today and mum wants the house as clean as possible." Ginny stated. She flicked her auburn tinted hair. "Now, I'm going to go arrange the bedroom for her to sleep in. You four can do everything else! Love you guys!" 

Harry watched as Ron's sister ran into the house. "How does she do that?"

"That's Ginny for you." Fred said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. '_I have to learn how to tame this wild mane._**' She selected a ponytail and tied it up into a high bun for comfort. A couple of strands fell from the bun, landing straight in her line of vision, but she gently blew them away every time. It was a source of entertainment for her during the ride to the Burrow. She had become overly accustomed to it. She sighed warily as she watched the scenery disappear before her eyes. Everything seemed to be moving in a haze for her. Lately. Another sigh attempted to escape her throat, but she stifled it when her father looked at her. He was always concerned about her. If one thing went awry in her normal behavior, her father was on top of it. She was now 24, but had decided to stay at her parents that summer.**

"Is something the matter, dear?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No." Hermione replied simply, but deep inside, her insides were churning. "Nothing eventful anyway. It's usually the same, really, dad. All we do is teach all year."

"All right. If you insist, Ms. Granger." Her father winked at her.

"Thank you dad." She chuckled lightly, but deep inside, her stomach was twisting in forceful knots. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, you've finally arrived!" Ginny gushed as Hermione stepped out of the car. "I've missed you so much! We have to talk! There's been so much going on!"

"Has there?" Hermione wore an amused smile, the smirk playing in her face a contrast to her routine, pearly white smile. She covered her eyes with her hand, protecting her forehead from the suns rays. She glanced around. She couldn't believe she was still coming to the Burrow, now at the age of 24, and well done with being a Hogwarts Student "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Hermione!"

"There you are!"

Hermione offered a weak smile, her cinnamon brown eyes wavering slightly at the sight of her friends. She noticed, barely now, that they had both changed over the years, their physical appearances in particular. Ron was no longer the insecure redhead he used to be, but now replaced with a confident, cunning young man of 24 years. His hair was darker than before; the bright orange strands now a rich red. His brown eyes were still as mischievous as ever, the usual twinkle burning brightly in them. Hermione had to admit that if not for their friendship, Hermione would have gladly dated Ron. But she knew that the love she held for him was nothing more than that of a brother and sister. She grinned at that thought. Then her gaze shifted to the boy beside Ron. Harry Potter. He had outgrown the lanky figure he'd held for some years. His body had become lean and athletic due to Quidditch. His hair, raven black in color, was still tousled and extremely unkempt. Hermione believed it added an undeniably perfect touch to his character. His eyes as green as emeralds shone compassion and love for everyone he knew and met. His personality had changed, too. Harry was no longer the naïve little boy he used to be, but a respected, young 24 year old man who had defeated Voldemort once again. Harry's maturity level had taken a change for the best, too.

Hermione chuckled. She knew she was flattering them beyond all recognition but who was she to say otherwise? She had to admit that Harry and Ron were eligible bachelors in the Wizarding world. "Hello Ron, Harry. I assume the summer has faired you well?" 

Harry grinned, "Yes. I think so."

"I agree, too." Ron complied with Harry's opinion. "And what about you Hermione? You look dashing!"

"You flatter me too much, Ron." Hermione blushed.

Ron grabbed his head in mock agony. "What will I do? Both my sisters have grown up! What will I do when the suitors start the lines?"

"Ron, you're being dramatic." Ginny sniffed. "Besides, Hermione and I have to go talk. See you two later."

Ginny pulled Hermione with her toward the Burrow. Harry stared after her in admiration. Hermione, oblivious to all the action, continued the journey to Ginny's quaint room. Once inside, Ginny sat Hermione down, fixing her with a serious stare. Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. I've been dying to tell you!" Ginny said. Hermione nodded. "Ok. Here goes nothing. Hermione, Ron is in love with Lavender Brown."

"That's it?" Hermione didn't look the least surprised. 

Ginny appeared flustered, momentarily. Then it dawned on her that Hermione was no longer interested in her brother, Ron, as she had said during her fifth. "Yes…that is it, actually."

"Wow…things have changed." Hermione stared out the window, a sullen expression taking over her naturally pretty features. "Some things have really changed."

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked. "You've been acting strange since you got here."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Her voice held a hint of annoyance behind it. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look it, you know." Ginny stated. 

Hermione snorted. "Everything is just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do."

Ginny watched in despair as her friend exited the room. Ginny knew that something was wrong with Hermione for she never acted in such a sullen way. Hermione frowned; she could care less whether Ginny was worried or not. This struck Hermione as odd in her own mind; Ginny was her best girl friend. She sighed mentally. '_What is wrong with me? I just can't seem to be happy anymore._**' Her head throbbed with undetermined pain. She knew that there was a dilemma currently existing in her life, but she didn't wish to acknowledge it. She was very aware of it. She was in a state of thought when she heard a loud yell. Surprised by the noisy intrusion, Hermione spun around to see Ron hurtling toward her. She yelped, attempting to jump out of the way, but managed to trip Ron, causing him to fall flat on his face. She rushed to his side to help him. **

"Ron, are you all right? What happened?" She asked.

"Harry pushed me rather hard." Ron stated lamely as Harry jogged up to them as an innocent child. "Wipe that smile off your face, Harry Potter."

"Ron, no need to be so hostile toward your best friend. I was having fun." Harry grinned.

"Really now, you two are STILL immature!" Hermione scolded playfully. 

"Hermione, come off it already!" Ron said in an equally playful tone. He ran a hand through his hair. "So, what shall we do first? Oh by the way, I also invited Lavender over this summer. Does anyone here mind that?"

"That was a very bold move, Ron." Harry slapped him on the back. "Even I would never have done that."

"You don't have anyone to do that with, Harry." Hermione snapped. She smiled. "Besides, whom am I supposed to hang out with when Ron and Miss Brown are having their daily songfests?" 

"You have a good point, Ms. Granger." Harry joked. He winked at her. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's go inside and eat."

Hermione nodded. Harry turned to look at her. She smiled back. "I'll be there in a minute."

In truth, Hermione wanted nothing more than to run away form both of them. She loved her friends, Harry in particular, but it was that love that confined her to friendship alone. '_What would Harry think if he knew?_**' She sighed. Her melancholy expression returned and Hermione made her way to the household. She seated herself on the swinging bench that was held by magic bolts on the porch. She allowed her feet to dangle ever so slightly there, her mind tired with stress. She would have remained there for the rest of the afternoon and evening had Harry not come to tell her come inside. She joined him, reluctantly accepting his hand as he pulled her inside. He appeared oblivious to everything she had done in their earlier years at Hogwarts. What was the point of starting things over again? True…he HAD dated Cho Chang during their sixth year, but Hermione eventually found out that Cho was only in it for fame. To Cho, Harry was a diamond to show off to her snobby friends. Harry was somewhat heartbroken when Cho left Hogwarts since she was a year above them, but realized-he had told her so-that he would get over it. It was mere infatuation, she had thought during their discussion of relationships. Hermione sighed again, this time mentally. **

She sat down next to Harry, her eyes void of emotion as she ate her food. She poked at it for a bit, deciding that it was delicious; she had no appetite. Once Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had cleared everything away, she followed Ginny to her room. Ginny pointed out that she could sleep next to the window, something Hermione always requested when she slept anywhere other than her house. She plopped onto the cushioned surface, her sierra eyes taking on a dazed look. Ginny noticed this though she mentioned nothing of it. Hermione was still gazing into space when there was a soft knock on the door. She looked around only to find that Ginny had left. She sighed and went to answer the door, her steps slow and heavy. She swung the light pinewood door open to reveal Harry. He had a charming smile on his face, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. She knew that look all too well, and perhaps other times it had made him appear disarming, but today, Hermione gave him a disgusted look. She placed her hand on her hip, her face set in a firm manner. 

"Can I help you, Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Ron and I are going to go play a trick on Ginny…want to join in?" He asked carefully.

"I'm sorry…I don't feel to well right now, Harry. Perhaps another time." Hermione said silently as she began to close the door. The lock had almost clicked but she saw Harry's hand shoot out and get in the way. She gave him a curious stare. "Is there anything else? I'd like to sleep now."

"Is something the matter?" Harry eyed her suspiciously, his green spheres narrowing into tiny slits. Hermione snorted at this; Harry looked baffled. "If there is…you know you can always tell me…right?"

"Yes, Harry. I know I can always tell you." She offered a small smile, a token of her gratitude towards his worry of her. He smiled quickly before pecking her forehead with a light kiss then disappeared through the hallway entrance. Hermione's head burned where he had kissed her. She muttered to herself. "I think I'm getting a fever."

She went to her bed, opened the window and gazed outside at the silver moon. It was high in the sky, seeming ethereal in its glory, yet she knew it was very real. She sighed in boredom. She caught sight of Ginny running through the garden, Harry and Ron on her tail. '_Honestly, you would never think they were 24 or she 23 years old._**' She looked farther back to see George and Fred sitting underneath the stars, both drinking tall glasses of some liquid. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing outside watching all the chaos ensue. She watched in slight happiness at their fun. She wanted to join in, but something was holding her back. She gripped the window seal until her knuckles turned deathly white, splintering the wood beneath her fingers. She instantly let go. '_What is the matter with me?_' She looked at her hands in contempt as if they would strangle her at any given moment. She would have proceeded in cursing herself had the creaking of her door not interrupted her solitude. Cautiously, she turned her head to face the entrance. "Hello?" She called out slowly. "Ginny, is that you?"**

"Hermione, aren't you going to join us?" 

Hermione stiffened slightly. "Hello Ron. I don't know…I'm feeling rather…fatigued to play right now. Did Harry tell you that I didn't want to?"

"Yes, he did, but Hermione, you've never turned us down before, even when you were barking mad with sickness!" Ron appeared determined. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Hermione repeated the same answer she'd given Harry. "I'm quite all right, Ron. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate sleep. Goodnight." 

As she closed the door, she began to wonder what it would be like returning to Hogwarts, becoming a Professor there with Harry. Ron and Ginny had decided to explore separate job paths. Ron had become Head of The Ministry of Magic while Ginny had replaced Rita Skeeter in journalism. She had booted Rita out and made herself the number one reporter. Fred and George had opened a very successful joke shop; two successful joke shops, she had to admit. As she thought of the joke played on Ginny moments ago, she began to realize that they were adults now, no longer able to do what they wished as children or teenagers did. Hermione sighed. She wished to go back to that. She missed those days where she was able to joke with Ron and Ginny…and Harry. The days where she could cuddle up to Harry, share her problems, without it being awkward since their feelings for each other were completely platonic. And in Harry's eyes, they were. Bit in her eyes, Hermione had felt strongly for Harry. She mentally scolded herself from even thinking such things. She had to make their year at Hogwarts as normal as possible; If not for his sake, then for hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione rubbed her aching temples. They had only been at Hogwarts for a week and already she wanted to strangle every single student that had entered her Transfiguration class. There had been one particular girl who was rather arrogant when she answered questions. Hermione felt that the girl reminded her an awful lot of herself; she rolled her eyes. 'How could Harry and Ron even stand me at all?' She chuckled. '_I know they just did for their own reasons._**' She smiled slightly at the winter snowfall that was beginning to blanket the green grass. She was readying for lunch when there was a soft knock on her office door. "Come in." Hermione replied tiredly. **

"Professor Granger?" 

"It's Hermione. Yes, Harry?" She asked as she packed away her teacher's guide and notes from the class. "Is there something you need?"

"I was coming to get you for lunch. I thought we could go to Hogsmeade since Ginny and Ron will be there with Lavender." Harry grinned. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure, why not?" Hermione sighed. "I just have to get away from these children! They are so…um…obnoxious!" 

Harry chuckled. "Well, there's one in every batch."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione laughed as she grabbed her cloak, her smile never fading as they disappeared through the corridors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron tapped his foot impatiently. "Where are they?"

"Ronald Weasley, I think they'll be here soon." Lavender smiled at her boyfriend. "Besides, Hermione and Harry wouldn't just back out of a promise. Remember what Harry said?"

"Yeah Ron, just calm down already." Ginny said while adjusting her cloak clasp. She ran a hand through her hair, somewhat saddened that her significant other could not come along with them. '_Merlin, if Ron knew about Draco, he'd kill me._**' She smiled though at her afterthought of seeing him for dinner later that night. She recalled how it had all come to be. She had been editing a paper when he suddenly dropped by her office. Ginny had always been attracted to him in some bizarre way, and when he had stopped by to ask her about a business deal, she had obliged to help him. After that night, they had become friends, eventually turning into something more. She grinned goofily. '**_I can't believe it._**' And she was sure no one else would, except Hermione, for she was more understanding. '**_Speak of the devil._**' She thought as she saw Harry and Hermione stroll up to them. They seemed to be in conversation when Ron cleared his throat. **

"There you are!" Ron said in exasperation. "We've been waiting forever!"

"It's only been five minutes Ron." Hermione chuckled. She removed the hood of her cloak so that the snowflakes could fall in her hair. She noticed that the snow was lovelier than it had been when she was at Hogwarts; what she didn't notice was Harry staring. Instead she brushed a stray strand of hair away and started to The Three Broomsticks. Ginny cast a suspicious glance Harry's way as they walked. She could see him staring at Hermione, never knowing that she was watching, wondering whether there was something going on between them or not. For a moment, Hermione pulled her attention away from her path to gaze at the beauty of Hogsmeade. Blankets of ivory covered the grounds, and though trees too naked on the walkways, she couldn't understand why this wasn't gorgeous. Everything seemed to scream with life, dance with joy, sing with laughter as they continued on their way. 

Ginny smiled nonchalantly as they walked through the doors of the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta seated them and brought them each a mug of Butterbeer. Hermione didn't touch hers, but instead gazed out the window with a far away look that worried Ginny. She followed Hermione's gaze and gasped. '_Draco? What is he doing here?_**' She watched as Hermione's look went from far away to somewhat terrified. Ginny didn't understand. Being as inconspicuous as possible, she tapped Hermione's shoulder and beckoned her to the restroom. Once inside, Hermione stared at her friend. "Yes Ginny? Is something the matter?"**

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ginny pointed out as Hermione looks away. "You're acting strange. Something is wrong and I bet it has something to do with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked pleasantly startled. "Excuse me?"

"It does." Ginny said with a sigh. She prepared herself to tell Hermione her secret when Hermione shook her head violently. "Hermione?"

"Oh Ginny, who am I kidding?" Hermione wailed. "It's all wrong! It's all gone terribly wrong, just like her predicted!"

"What did he predict?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sniffled incessantly. "Malfoy, he told me all about you and he. And I…I didn't believe him. That was the start. I met up with him again, two weeks before school started, in Diagon Alley while shopping for some supplies. He asked me to follow him, and being the way I am, I did. Things went wrong from there. He told me everything…and…"

"And?" Ginny persisted in wonderment of her soon-to-be fiancée's involvement with her best friend. 

"I can't say…I'm so sorry Ginny." Hermione faltered. She huddled up to the bathroom stall, her hair hiding what her expression might convey. 

"I won't pry, Hermione, but if you need to tell me anything…" Ginny answered, surprising herself with her own calmness in the situation where she should be killing her best friend for more information.

"I will tell you, Ginny. I promise, when the time is right." Hermione whispered brokenly to her friend.

As they made their way out of the bathroom, both appearing perfectly fine, Ginny noticed that Hermione looked rather downcast. She convinced herself that Hermione had no involvement with her fiancée, though from what Hermione had said, didn't seem that way. The auburn haired girl shook her head, not wanting to believe that Hermione would lie to her about anything, especially Draco. As they began to take their seats and order their food, Ginny cast one more cautious look at Hermione. She was gazing off into the distance, never caring whether Ginny was in turmoil or not: the time kept passing.

^TBC^

(A/N: I hope you like it so far! I'm not sure when I might have the next chapters out, but this is my first Harry Potter fic and I hope it goes well. Yes, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Anyway, I hope people liked this so far! Please Read and Review!) ^.~

^AgentBloodRayne^


	2. What's happening?

****

Note to Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! But please DO enjoy the fic! 

Word Coding:

__

'Thoughts_'_

"**Speaking**_"_

****

Everything else

__

Occurrences from the past

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Golden curtains, made of the finest silk, drifted in the breeze that encircled her. She was spread upon the cushions, her hair flowing around her like a crown of sunlight upon her rich scarlet pillows. Everything was good during her time. She smiled graciously, sensually, at the person who approached her as she raised a select grape to her lips, sliding her tongue over it with precision. He smirked at her, his eyes dragging over her bare feet and ankles adorned by gold anklets to her firm yet softly toned legs. His eyes rested just above her well-rounded hips where the thin satiny material of her gown clung to her skin. After a brief pause, he continued his gaze up to her firm abdomen, toned from all the dancing she did to her firm round breasts. He was a man, and since he was thus, his gaze lingered there momentarily before moving up to her slim neck ornamented with various gold necklaces, some even made of jade or sapphire. Lastly, his eyes landed up her face, her perfectly chiseled pouting lips, her just-right nose, to her brilliant cinnamon spheres that were cat-like in shape. She simply smiled at him, formally, before turning her head in the opposite direction. He climbed atop the bed, prepared to claim his so-called prey, and she rolled over to face him, which surprised him. She traced his jaw as his lips claimed hers in a viciously passionate kiss. His hands roamed along her body, ravishing her until he was satisfied. She did the same, caressing every part of him until he was begging her to stop.

"You are taking advantage of me, my king." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Once we have consummated our relationship, it will matter no longer whether I take advantage of you are not." He said as he kissed her neck tenderly. "You will wish for it and I will provide it."

"When will you cease to be right?" She chuckled while she gazed into his eyes.

"When I find out we're not meant to be." He said seriously.

"That shall never happen, my love." She replied with equal seriousness.

"Never." He answered too as he kissed her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Hermione bolted up in her bed. She was covered in cold sweat, her hair matted to her face as she clung to her bed sheets. Lavender was sleeping soundly next to her. Hermione breathed in heavily, her eyes attempting to adjust to in the dark night. 'What do they mean?**' She asked herself as she tightened her robe. Quietly, she began her journey to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She tickled the pear and opened the door only for her eyes to meet raven black hair. At first she wasn't sure but at the sight of the silky robe, she knew it wasn't Harry. She walked over, careful as she could be and tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me?"**

"Oh! You frightened me!" The woman shrieked.

"Cho Chang?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Granger." Cho said in return, her eyebrows arching slightly as she extended her hand. "I remember you. Harry Potter's friend, right? And if I recall correctly, the new Transfiguration teacher?"

"Why, yes, that's me." Hermione said as she tried to hide the blush in her cheek. She shook Cho's hand before taking a seat across from the former Ravenclaw student. "Why are you down here Ms. Chang?"

"Late night snack, like you I'm sure." Cho said as she nibbled on a cracker while the house elves scurried about the kitchen. 

Hermione nodded as conversation began. She found out that Cho was the new Quidditch gamekeeper, which was something they laughed about for a while. When they were both finished consuming their snacks, they bade each other good night and proceeded to their house entrances. Hermione was halfway up the stairs when she suddenly felt very faint. 'I'll just close my eyes and I'll be fine.**' She did so, but when she opened them, nothing was what it seemed. She gaped at the golden staircases, the rich silk draperies and the ornate opalescent statues. '**This can't be Hogwarts!**' She thought. Behind a statue, Hermione saw a woman, a woman who strangely resembled someone she knew. The woman's features were soft and amazingly pale, with soft blue eyes, a pert nose, and medium sized pink lips. The woman's strikingly black hair did not match her face though. But as the woman sat down at her vanity, the wig toppled off to reveal long curls of rich auburn. '**Ginny!**' Hermione continued to watch as another woman joined Ginny. She was a stunningly tall beauty with hair like a raven's plumage, eyes like bright beads, and lips of a rich crimson that shone over her tan complexion. '**Cho!**' Hermione could not believe she what she was seeing. '**What is going on here?**' She closed her eyes again and everything disappeared. She was standing on the staircase as she had been before. She quickly glanced around before continuing on her way, but stopped when she heard voices echoing through the hallways.**

__

"There are ten, Astarte." 

"Anat, what will we do? When Lord Amun-Ra arrives, we will be forced to go into hiding as before." Astarte said. "I can no longer bear this. It will be the death of me dear sister, this life of solitude."

"Hush now, Astarte, for if someone should hear us-" Anat began but what promptly cut off. "RUN ASTARTE!"

"ANAT!"

"ASTARTE!"

Hermione gasped as she listened to the thunderous pounding of footsteps and cried of the two women who she now knew were Anat and Astarte. When it had all passed, Hermione hastily made her way up the stairs into her common room where another surprise awaited her. She squeaked loudly at the hand that fell upon her arm. "HARRY!"

"Hermione, what are you still doing up? It's 1:00 in the morning!" Harry asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Hermione shook her head. "Is everything all right? I heard a scream and footsteps. Is someone out there?"

"No, nothing is wrong Harry." Hermione said with a fake chuckle. "I slipped and fell. Oh! Will you look at the time? Best be off to bed now. Goodnight Harry!"

"Hermione?"

But Hermione never glanced back as she hurried to her sanctuary: the teachers' dorms where she would be safe. When she entered, Lavender was still sleeping peacefully as though nothing had occurred through the course of the night, though much needed explanation for Hermione. She vaguely remembered a wisp of silver blonde hair as she saw the two women conversing. He had been coming through the door when she'd closed her eyes; it had all vanished into thin air, which Hermione was anything less than pleased with in her current state of mind. She fumbled about for the drapes to her bed hurriedly trying to shut them lest anyone try to come question her about her late night stroll. Once tucked into the security of her bed, she snuggled under the warm covers, protecting her skin against the chilly air that seemed to come from nowhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now I want everyone to try and change your goblet into a toad or some other sort of small animal." Hermione said as she demonstrated by changing her goblet into a mouse. "I trust if anyone needs help, he or she will come and ask me. I will be walking around, but please try and do it by yourselves. Get to work."

She watched in amusement as many of them tried to unsuccessfully change their goblets into animals. She helped a few of them, but by the time she got around to those certain few, many of the students were perfecting their animals. She laughed when she caught a particularly klutzy girl changing her goblet into half a mouse and half a toad. What made her smile though was the boy next to her who helped her fix everything. 'Neville and myself.**' She thought remembering Neville's inability to do things right their various years at Hogwarts. Taking a quick glance at her watch, Hermione clapped her hands to signal classes end. She began to pack up her things as students made their way out of the classroom. Once they had all gone, she fell back into her chair, rubbing her temples the entire way. Letting out a great sigh, she rested in her chair while the comforting silence embraced her. She would have continued to do so had she not heard voices. She quickly opened her eyes only to meet a familiar woman's figure. The woman spoke with a breezy voice as she walked towards Hermione who had scrunched back in her chair.**

__

"Anat, I can dwell here no longer. I am leaving to the kingdom of the darkness. I dare say, beloved sister, I have fallen in love." The young woman said as she fingered her wig. "I should never have met him, for our love will create a conflict and we shall perish for such a beautiful gift…from her wrath. But I cannot deny my love for him nor will I ever do just that!"

"Astarte," Anat, the woman with raven colored hair stepped up to whom Hermione assumed was her sister. Anat spoke gently, her voice pained but accepting. "Astarte, Dear little sister, I understand what you say, for I am also in love, but with a mere peasant I'm afraid. I must let you go, but I will say this: I shall have no involvement in this affair. I do not wish to perish with you but I cannot deny you your want. Now go, and may all the Gods be with you, Astarte." 

__

"You have done much for me, Anat. Thank you." Astarte bowed slightly before turning to disappear into the shadows she emerged from. 

Hermione stared dumbfounded as the figures faded only to leave a certain silver haired man smirking at her. "Why, Hello, Professor Granger."

Abruptly, she threw her chair back violently, ignoring the clattering of it behind her. Her eyes blazed as she met his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to remind you what we talked about that day." His smirk turned serious as he ran a finger over her desktop. "I don't want you to tell anyone, especially Virginia."

"Why not?" She questioned with slight fury, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Because it would hurt her. It's not time for her to know." He said as he turned away from her, his hair hiding his expression. As he made his way out the door, her looked at her, "Hermione, you've been the only real friend I've had for a long time whether you believe it or not. Please don't back out on me. Good day."

Hermione watched him leave, her eyes tearing slightly at her recollection of their meeting. She shook her head. 'It's for the best.**' Not wanting anyone to see her inner conflict, Hermione wiped her tears and headed for the Great hall. '**Harry will be expecting me.**' **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione, is something the matter?" Harry asked. "You've been acting strange."

"I'm fine." She said dully.

"Good morning Professor Granger." A voice drawled.

"Good day, Professor Malfoy." Hermione said through gritted teeth as Harry glared at the silver haired Slytherin Potions master. "Excuse me Harry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll come with you." Harry hurled himself after her only to have her glare back at him.

"No thank you. I can do fine myself." She said as she stormed away from him and Malfoy. 

"Perhaps I'll accompany her." Draco stated as he walked after her. Harry was about to follow when someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked down upon a small third year student. "Yes?"

"Professor Potter, can you please help me with something?" The little boy tugged at his sleeve. 

Harry gave one more withering look after Draco who was walking next to Hermione before nodding and following the third year. "Yes, just show me what you need help with."

Somewhere down the hall, Draco was still pleading with Hermione, something he did not usually do with anyone except Ginny. "Hermione, please listen!" Draco pleaded with her.

"I will not listen to anymore of your rubbish!" Hermione spat as she continued hurriedly down the corridor. 

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand. Hermione jolted as she stopped abruptly, Draco running straight into her. He staggered back a bit, trying to avoid contact with her body as it had caused some unexplainable happenings during their last encounter. "Hermione, we have to talk."

"I don't want to talk! Neither of us can explain what occurred back there, and I don't feel like getting caught with you out here!" Hermione wretched away from Draco's pressured grasp. "Excuse me Professor Malfoy. I must be somewhere." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny Weasley wandered the halls of Hogwarts in search of Ron, her older brother. They were all staying at the school until Christmas break was over. Ginny decided to do an article on the amazing Christmases children had at Hogwarts to show how safe the school had become with the defeat of Voldemort 4 years ago. Harry, Ron, Draco, Serverus, and many other Hogwarts professors had fought bravely and were now retired. Ginny found that doing an article on the new generation of Professors could help with her career, for at the present time, their was nothing interesting to write about. She brushed her rich auburn hair back as it had been blocking her vision. She sighed as she found the Gryffindor common room empty: no Ron. 'Looks like I'm going to be bored again this afternoon.**' She thought to go to Hogsmeade, briefly, but then remembered Draco, Hermione, Lavender and Harry would surely be there buying supplies for their classes. Professor only received trips such as this during break times, which was fun, if you were all friends. But as far as Ginny knew, they might as well all go alone, for she had noticed that Hermione was quiet the recluse nowadays.**

Harry seemed more distant than usual and even Hermione had ignored him, which appeared to affect Harry more than Hermione noticed. Other than that, Harry was rather quiet and inhibited. Lavender was too busy reading books, forgetting her fashion life for once, and paying too much attention to Ron and her students, which Ginny didn't find particularly disturbing, but odd. Draco. Ginny had to admit that her fiancée had been acting strangely lately, always out till ungodly hours, keeping a less clean living style, and usually always in the Gryffindor tower. Once time, she had seen him hanging around the Transfiguration classroom till class was dismissed. He had gone in and come out right after, his silver-gray eyes looking perturbed and distraught. Not too long afterwards, Hermione came out in tears, her cheeks stained and her eyes slightly red. Ginny wanted to comfort her, but she would have startled Hermione. She kept away. 'Something is definitely going on!**' She thought as she heard voices from the Great hall. **

"Harry, nothing is going on!" Hermione yelled at her friend. "How could you even suspect something like that?"

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" Harry bellowed back. "You didn't tell him to leave!"

"You're acting very childish, Harry!" Hermione said, her eyes furious as she glared at Harry. "Besides, what would I want with him? He's the one bothering me!"

"It doesn't seem like you're making any attempts to ward him off!" Harry muttered. 

"I…" Hermione stuttered before her eyes began to tear slightly and she turned to run. Harry reached out for her, but she fled, leaving he and Ginny alone in the empty Great Hall. 

"What happened here?" Ginny asked as she took a seat next to Harry who was rubbing his temples. "You guys seemed awfully into it!

"I don't know what's wrong with her anymore." Harry sighed heavily. "She won't tell me why Malfoy keeps following her around and she won't tell him to go away. What am I supposed to think?"

"Malfoy?" Ginny's ears perked up. "What do you mean he's following he around?"

Harry retold the Malfoy incident from earlier that day. When he was done, Ginny's ears were a bright red while her eyes were prepared to kill. 'Is he cheating on me?**' Without another word, Ginny excused herself leaving Harry baffled for the second time that day. He scratched his head. '**Am I missing something?**' As he made his way out of the empty Hall, he ran straight into his least favorite person at the moment. His look of anger told Draco that he should keep going, but being who he was, he stayed and started his slow torment. Harry could only take so much if it today, he figured, as he tried to ignore that Draco was staring at him with that smirk that Harry wanted to punch of his perfect face. '**Too bad he doesn't wear glasses or that would hurt!**' Harry thought bitterly but then remembered that he also no longer wore his glasses. He curled his fist ready to strike, waiting for the perfect moment where Draco would slip and say something really stupid. And he did.**

"Seems like Granger doesn't feel the same way you do, eh Potter? Is that what has got your knickers in a twist?" Draco chuckled menacingly.

"That's it!" Harry yelled as he lunged at Draco who stumbled back in surprise, but not time as Harry's fist crashed onto his face. Draco counter-attacked quickly, bringing his foot down on Harry's arm and punching him in the face as well. 

"FUCK POTTER! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Draco roared as he cradled his bruising jaw while blood spurted from his broken nose. 

"YOU'RE MY FUCKIN PROBLEM!" Harry shouted as he rubbed his broken arm and bruised black eye. "I WARNED YOU MALFOY!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both men looked towards the entrance way of the Great Hall only to see Lavender staring at them, aghast, with first year students huddled behind her, all of them peering at their professors in surprise. Lavender looked ready to kill as she waved her finger at them. "Really now! What kind of examples are you two being to our students? Off with you now! You're lucky the Headmaster is busy right now or I would report you! Now go away so I may teach!"

As Draco and Harry made their way out of the Hall, each cradling his own wound, they began to laugh. "Is she becoming more like Granger everyday or is it just me?" Draco questioned with amusement. 

"Nope, she's becoming like Hermione." Harry laughed as they headed towards the hospital wing. 

They were almost there when Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "DO you see that Potter?"

"Yes." Harry answered plainly as figures sprang up before his very eyes. 

A woman with long flowing brown hair sat at a vanity with a strange mirror in front of her. She was whispering very haunting word to the piece of glass. When done, she turned around. Harry gasped audibly. 'Hermione?**' Her brown eyes burned with hatred as she stared down at the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal a very pale-skinned man with silver hair sleeping peacefully. Draco almost choked as did Harry. '**Draco?**' The woman leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the man's lips before reaching behind her back. Both men cried out as they saw the glint of silver in the moonlight. But before she could plunge it into him, she appeared to have heard something as she quickly hid the knife. She backed into the shadows as a young woman, dressed in a flowing gold gown ran to the bed, her black hair concealing her face as she reached over and shook the man awake. He arose, his gray eyes half closed before whispering the woman's name.**

__

"Astarte? My love, what are you doing here? Should Isis find out that you are here…" He trailed as Astarte looked up. Her face was covered with tears and blood from her dripping cheek. He brought her to his embrace. "Astarte, love, please tell me what has happened?"

"I cannot do this anymore." Astarte sobbed onto his shoulder. "Why must we hide our love?"

"You know very well the consequences." The man said. 

"I know them well, but I no longer care. Just to see you, I must risk my life everyday! I have no more family for Anat has left me and I am alone. Pleas, love, just tell her already!"

"I cannot." He said as he stood to look out the window. "I love Isis, not like I love you, but I cannot hurt her."

"But you are to be wed in two weeks time. To reveal this to her then would devastate her more." Astarte said with understanding. She knew how it felt to be left at the altar. It tore her apart once; she would not let it happen to anyone else, even if it was her enemy. "Believe me, I know."

"Astarte, I will tell her tomorrow." He said as he kissed Astarte. 

"You will do no such thing!" 

"ISIS!" The man said in shock. Astarte hid behind her lover, afraid of Isis's wrath. "I can explain!"

"No need to! I have been here long enough to hear what I needed to hear! I did suspect this was happening, but now you have confirmed it for me!" Isis spat bitterly at him. "You lied to me! You never loved me! You are in love with that…that wench! But she will die now!"

"ISIS NO!" The man yelled in desperation.

"OSIRIS!" Astarte's deafening scream lifted in the air as it pierced everything around them.

"ASTARTE!"

****

"What was that about?" Draco asked as the image disappeared before their eyes. 

"I don't know, but something tells me we are about to find out something very vital." Harry said as they continued to the hospital wing, shaken but otherwise functional.

^TBC^

(Ok, I admit that the ending was a bit sudden and rather odd, but don't worry. The plot will become clearer in every chapter and you will get an idea of the characters, believe me. I won't leave you hanging to long. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please R&R! Bye for now!)_ ^. ~_

^AgentBloodRayne^


	3. Important Author's Note

No, people, this is not a chapter and I know we're not supposed to put notes, but I need people to know what's going on here so they might stop being so damn rude and maybe get a life. This fic is HARRY/HERMIONE, hence the fact that it is under HARRY and HERMIONE as character selections so please stop writing things that are clearly idicated. This is a Harry/Hermione so those of you who have to write dumb things at least 27 times, I don't know where you get the time, but use it somewhere more useful. 


End file.
